Angels and Demons
by Daisy St. Patience
Summary: After the defeat of Kaguya, Hojo stumbles upon a bathing maiden once again though this time she is accompanied by a demon.


Angels and Demons 

By Daisy St. Patience

AN: this is set after the second movie. It's mainly set in Hojo's point of view though I strayed out of it near the end. I hope you enjoy!

Angels and Demons

My task was done. I had honored my family and succeeded in throwing the celestial robes into Mt. Fuji. And if it weren't for that beautiful maiden and her friends, I wouldn't have even gotten close to the mountain. If it weren't for that _angel_ and her demon, I would not have even gotten past those bandits.

I whispered her name into the darkness. Her angelic name felt like silk on my lips. I wanted to scream it out loud. I wanted it to fill my lungs and mouth and I wanted the whole world to hear me say her name. She was an angel and deserved the celestial robes more than that dirty old mountain did.

The sound of running water drifted through the dark forest. A bath would be nice especially after all the havoc that demon woman had caused. A nice relaxing soak. Yes, that would be nice right now. The water's just up ahead. Yet another beautiful untouched…

"Umph!" …pile of dirt. I kicked the rock that had thrown me to the ground and stood up slowly looking for the water again. And there she was, the celestial maiden, the angel. I shouldn't look upon her while she's bathing, but she's just so breathtaking. I'll just stay here for a few moments. No harm done.

Her ebony hair, as black as night, cascaded down her pale back as sat quietly in the pool. Was she shaking? Her arms were wrapped around her lithe form tightly and she seemed to be crying. I couldn't see her face. Oh my dear maiden, what ails you? Please, do not be sad! Whatever could trouble a creature as beautiful and pure as you?

Was she wounded? There was dried blood along the back of her beautiful arms. I had to get a better look. I stepped a few steps closer making sure to keep myself hidden and quiet so I wouldn't scare away the angel. There seemed to be four small wounds on the back of both her arms. Oh, dear angel, what harm has befallen you? She's moving! Where are you going, my love? She climbed quietly up onto the rocks turning to look up at the moon. The moonlight enhanced her flawless beauty. Is it true that I would be killed for seeing such an angel bathe? If so, I would die such a happy death.

Her thin body was much more toned than the soft women of his village. She must have traveled very far to have those muscles just below the surface of her beautiful porcelain skin. Her legs seemed so much longer than those of any woman he had ever seen. And her eyes! They were such a deep smoky blue like the sky just before the sun rose that shone even in the night. The morning twilight was captured within those wide expressive eyes. Eyes that seemed sad now.

She still held herself tightly. Her shaking seemed to have stopped as she twirled her feet in the water from her perch on the rock. A sad smile crossed her luscious lips as she turned her head away from me towards the bank, towards her demon. Had he been there this whole time? Had he noticed my presence? He seemed unawares as he shed his clothing quietly with that same sad smile on his lips. His fangs shone in the moonlight as did his golden eyes as he waded into the waters just as naked as the maiden on the rock. He stopped in front of the angel. He caught her small hands that were fisted around her small form and pulled them into his clawed grasp. They only watched each other as the half moon shone down on them and the heavens above all seemed to enhance their ethereal beauty. How could I ever even think that such a magical being could belong to a weak human such as myself? An angel such as her must be loved by a being as equally magical and enchanting. But why were such beautiful beings so plagued by sadness? Was this how an angel and a demon loved? Quietly and sadly in the night, hidden from the humans and demons around them. Was this their curse? To love each other only by moonlight after the rush of tears and the spilling of blood. Was this their fate?

Silver suddenly clashed with ebony before my eyes as the demon pulled his angel to his chest. They melted together as their arms held each other tightly. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before the angel pulled her twilight eyes quietly away to look up into her demon's own golden orbs. Their appearances clashed like night and day. She lifted her head slowly as if she was afraid her lover would just disappear. My heart ached as I watched her soft pink lips meet his sinister looking mouth. But even with the fangs and the claws, the demon seemed so gentle with his angel. He cradled her head with his clawed hands as he kissed her while she clutched him tightly to her naked form.

The demon's hands slid over the wounds on the maiden's arms causing her to gasp against him. He pulled sharply away and tried to catch her eyes but she looked away. He walked around her still form as she stared down at the water rippling around their forms. She began to shake again as his own gasp broke the silence of the night. His hand rose hesitantly towards the wounds as he fisted his other at his side. He then pulled his maiden against his chest as a soft purr echoed over the water. A beautiful angel could make a vicious demon purr? The demon pulled away few moments later to clean the dried blood away before touching his lips ever so softly against each wound. He then pulled his angel back towards him cradling her in his arms before resting himself against the rocks along the water's edge. The angel lifted her hands to tangle them in his hair as she lay her head against his chest once more. He held her tightly against him as his soft growl continued to rumble from his chest soothing the maiden in his arms. They both closed their eyes as the moonlight continued to bathe them in its silver light. I turned to leave. I began walking back towards the trail but not without one last look at the two supernatural beings. Would they ever be able to love one another without the cover of darkness?

I made camp far away from the enchanting moonlit pool but the two creatures that bathed there plagued my mind while I tried to sleep. As much as my heart yearned to hold the melancholy form of the maiden, I knew that my hopes would never be so. Her heart belonged to that of the beautiful demon at her side as his heart belonged to her. My heart ached for them both. I said one prayer that night. For the angel and her demon, that they would be find happiness together so that they would meet with smiles of joy instead of sadness. I finally fell asleep to a soft howl that carried its sad tune quietly through the night.

I had started hiking early in the morning intent on getting home as quickly as possible since traveling alone was not something I particularly wanted to prolong. As I reached the main road I caught sight of Kagome walking quickly down the path with Inuyasha trailing closely behind. I looked back to see their companions many feet away shaking their heads as their two leaders sped down the trail.

"Kagome? Where are you going? Please, don't leave!" The hanyou pulled on the girl's shirt as she abruptly stopped and faced him, a look of pure fury on her face. His polite request seemed to have halted her march.

"Please? Give me one reason, Inuyasha!" Her demand seemed to confuse the boy before her. He began to shift nervously and kept eyeing the yellow backpack on the girl's shoulder. Then as if struck with an idea, a bright grin broke across his face.

"Kagome! I'll carry your bag!" Kagome seemed to ponder his words for a moment before thrusting the yellow pack into his hands.

"FINE!" She then abruptly turned on her heel and began walking again just at a much slower pace. Inuyasha grinned triumphantly and took a few big strides to walk beside the young miko. Their companions began to jog up to catch up with them. The monk, Miroku, noticed me staring dumbly after their leaders.

"Hojo! How nice to see you traveling along the same path as us! Won't you join us?" I nodded with a smile and walked beside the monk and the others. The monk and the demon slayer looked at each other for a moment before the monk spoke up again.

"Pay close attention, Hojo." He shared another look with the woman and with a large grin on his face he looked back towards the hanyou and the miko a few yards in front of them.

"Five." Inuyasha was walking triumphantly with the yellow bag slung over his shoulder and Kagome walking happily beside him.

"Four." Inuyasha reached out a hand and tapped Kagome on her farthest shoulder causing her to look away from him.

"Three." The hanyou suddenly began searching vigorously through the yellow bag while the miko looked backwards towards us curiously trying to figure out who tapped her.

"Two." Realization suddenly dawned in Kagome's eyes as she turned furiously at Inuyasha who was holding an odd looking cup high in the air. He began to laugh happily in his triumph. Kagome seemed to be turning red.

"Is she alrig…" Miroku hushed me with a simple gesture.

"One." Kagome suddenly lunged at Inuyasha pulling her backpack from him and then opening her mouth and filling her lungs with air in preparation for one big shout.

"SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Inuyasha suddenly glowed for the briefest of moment before plummeting to the ground as dust and dirt flew up around him and the miko. She snatched the strange cup from his hand and took off down the trail.

"KAGOME!" A growl erupted from the crater. Inuyasha crawled painfully from the dirt before running after the girl who was beginning to disappear into the distance.

"She's getting faster." Sango pointed out as Inuyasha got closer to the retreating miko.

"SIT!" Inuyasha's chase was cut short as he hit the dirt again.

"And more frustrated." Miroku nodded as Inuyasha again crawled from the dirt and picked up his chase again.

"Inuyasha's so immature." Shippo piped in from atop Kirara's back.

"How much longer 'til they admit they love each other?" Miroku looked to Sango as he asked his question. She looked at him for a moment, pondering, before looking back at the disappearing figures.

"It has to be sometime soon." Kagome suddenly whirled around as Inuyasha came barreling towards her. Just a few moment before colliding, she screamed out again.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" But even the miko's magical words couldn't stop science. Inuyasha knocked Kagome to the ground with him as her magic pinned them both to the ground. Two growls of frustration echoed throughout the valley that the group traveled through.

"Maybe it won't be so soon." Sango's brow furrowed as she watched her two friends pull themselves from the ground covered in dirt. Miroku nodded as he flinched as Kagome's hand connected with Inuyasha's face. Sango looked away as a string of curses left Inuyasha's mouth as he and Kagome began to shout at each other.

"Yeah. I think it's still going to take some time." Miroku agreed. I looked between the two as they just nodded at each other's conclusions and looked on. This was going to be a long walk home.

"SIT BOY!"

Please Review!


End file.
